warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Weißpfote
Hallo Weißpfote, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 01:24, 5. Jan. 2013 Meine geschichte *-* The Elder scrolls: Die Masken der Drachenpriester: Krosis Du hättest handeln sollen, sie sind bereits hier. The elder scrolls erzählten von ihrer Rückkehr. Ihre Niederlage war nur ein Aufschwung, bis zu der Zeit nachdem oblivion sich öffnete, und die Söhne von Skyrim ihr eigenes Blut vergießen sollten. Aber niemand wollte es glauben, dass sie überhaupt existierten. Doch als die Wahrheit endlich ans Licht kommt brennt sie lichterloh........... Doch es gibt einen den sie fürchten, in ihrer Sprache heißt er Dovhakhin, Drachenblut…... Euch wurde vielleicht erzählt Krosis liege auf der Schurspitze, und es stimmt aber wie gelang sie dahin und wieso gibt es sie…. Er grinste fies: Krosis ist mein! Sagte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Eine zweite schrie Nein tu das nicht!! Doch es war zu spät er sah eine Leiche und eine Maske. Er wachte auf und seine alte Mutter rief: Waranon!! Da will dich jemand sprechen!! Waranon ging zur Tür seiner bescheidenen kleinen Hütte: Ja, wer ist da? Ich bringe ihnen etwas: antwortete eine Stimme: Waranon öffnete die Tür : was denn? Der Mann gab ihm einen Brief und ein Päckchen und ging seiner Wege. Waranon las den Brief: Mein Sohn wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, dann bin ich im Krieg gefallen, aber es gibt wichtigere Sachen als meinen tot. Ich werde dir etwas erzählen. Es gab einst neun Drachenpriester die die Drachen verehrten und sie trugen Masken ich weiß nur von einer und habe sie über Jahre hinweg gesucht. Ihr Name lautet Krosis. Wenn du diese Maske an mein grab die Schurspitze bringst dann werde ich wieder leben in dem Päckchen ist alles was du brauchst. Ich setzte meine ganze Hoffnung in dich, ich hoffe du schaffst es. Waranon nahm das Päckchen und öffnete es darin lag eine Rüstung und ein Schwert, beides leuchtete in einem rotem schein. Waranon merkte sofort das die Rüstung verzaubert war und zog sie an und rief: Mutter ich gehe auf reisen! Es kam wieder: Tu das mein junge, das hast du auch immer mit deinem Vater gemacht… und ihre Stimme verklang. Er stürmte aus dem Haus und merkte dass er nicht wusste wo er hinsollte. Er nahm den Brief noch einmal und merkte dass auf der Rückseite eine Karte war, die ihn in eine alte Ruine führte. Er ging los, tötete Wölfe und Skelette die ihm auf dem Weg erschienen. Als er annahm merkte er, dass überall verstreut Knochen lagen und ein Draugh umherirrte. Er nahm Pfeil und Bogen von einem der Skelette und schoss dem Draugh in den Kopf, und er viel leblos um. Er rannte so schnell er konnte in die Ruine hinein und blieb hinter dem Eingang stehen. Er hörte die Geräusche eines Drachen und die vieler Draughs. Er hörte wie der Drache auf den Boden viel. Er dachte sich das sie ihn sicherlich angreifen würden. Vor ihm lag ein toter Draugh und er riss ihm die haut runter und zog sie über seine Rüstung so konnte er sich problemlos hindurch schleichen. Als er durch war riss er sie wieder von seiner Rüstung. Er ging vorsichtig weiter und kam an ein Grab wo eine Maske danebenlag. Er konnte es kaum erwarten sich die Maske zu schnappen du dann zu verduften aber daraus wurde nichts. Schon als er den Ersten Schritt tat, hörte er ein klacken und er viel sehr tief ins Wasser. Er war in einem Raum mit Schaltern, unzählig vielen. Er wusste was das für Schalter waren alle mussten für eine falle zuständig sein, und überall lagen Knochen. Doch auf einmal sprach eine Stimme zu ihm, aus dem nichts: Wie heißt die Maske die ich beherberge? Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass über jedem Schalter ein kleines holzschild hing, auf dem ein Name stand. Er sah sich jedes einzelne an doch nirgendwo stand Krosis. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand um sich auszuruhen und ein schaler kam aus dem Boden mit der Schrift Krosis. Er legte ihn um und eine Wand schob sich zur Seite. Er sah das Grab vor sich und eine Leiche. Bei dem genauerem betrachten der Leiche sah er das es sein Vater war. Er wollte sich gerade die Maske schnappen doch das Grab explodierte. Ein großes wesen das nur aus Knochen bestand und einen lila Umhang und eine Golde Rüstung trug kam hervor und setzte die Maske auf. Es kam auf Waranon zu und wollte ihn töten doch es wurde zurückgestoßen. Er vermutete es lag an der Rüstung, und so war es auch. Er rammte dem Wesen sein Schwert in den Bauch und es viel zu Boden. Er nahm die Maske und sprintete zu seinem Vater. Er setzte seinem Vater vorsichtig die Maske auf und sein Vater löste sich auf. Das Licht das aus ihm herauskam ging direkt in dieses wesen über. Und es erwachte erneut zum leben und sprach zu Waranon: Ich bin es. Und Waranon antwortete: aber was bist du? Die Antwort: Ich bin ein Drachenpriester, ein Drachenverehrer, und du bist in meine Falle getappt. Du hast mir die Maske aufgesetzt und mich zu dem gemacht was ich bin. Waranon war erstarrt doch sein Vater der Drachenpriester redete weiter: Ich danke dir vielmals doch nun…STIRB!!! Damit rammte der Drachenpriester Waranon das Schwert in den Bauch und Waranon starb. Der Drachenpriester verzog sich auf die schurspitze und blieb dort….bis Einestages ein anderer Abenteurer kam… Na dann wir schreiben uns^^ Lg Gepa Chat Sry, wurde aus Chat geworfen. Warte in 2 Min. kann ich wieder. Meine Eltern waren es -.- Hey Weißpfote Das ist as Bild von Leopard OMG OMG dankeeee <33333333333333 ;;;;((((((((((( es ist wunderschön *OOOOOOOOOO* Ein Bild für dich !!! Ich hab dir ein Bild gemalt !!! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir :) Deine Wolki Nachtwolke (Diskussion) 18:49, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild For You <3 Hey, Hab ein Bild für dich gemalt !!! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir !!! Ich kann nicht so gut malen !!! Ich hoffe die Farben stimmen !!! Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 10:23, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild Du saßt bis halb 5 daran? Oo Ich finde es so mega schön <3333333333333333 Danke, Weiß<3 Ohhhh danke <3333333333333333 ja saß ich x33 es hat mich gefesselt^^ gut das es dir gefälllt LG Weißpfote (Diskussion) 12:14, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC)weißpfote Bildchen Hey, Hier ein selbst gezeichnetes Bild von mir !!! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir !!! <33333333333333333333 Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 18:05, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Büldedudidaleliii <333333 ;3 auch mal ein epic pic für dich xD 19:27, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute! Also erst einmal alles Gute von mir! Ich habe dir zwei Geschenke gemacht. und jetzt bekommst du sie :D 23:04, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Nachträglich <3 Happy Birthday nachträglich<33333333333333 War ja leider am Sonntag nicht da, deshalb kann ich dir dein Geschenk erst jetzt geben :) Mit Musik hat es leider nicht funktioniert :( Hoffe das es dir trotzdem etwas gefällt :) dankeee brommi <33333333333333333333333333 Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 20:57, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) re Gedichte Ja, die sind schon für jemand bestimmtes, ich werde noch einige machen, aber es müssen nicht alle Personen unbedingt in diesem Wiki sein :D GLG 10:43, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Für Dich :3 Hey, Ich hab auch mal ein Bild für dich gemalt :) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir <3333333333333 lg 18:22, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bitte :) Ich übe im moment noch mit dem Shading aber es wird schon besser als vorher, mein Shading war davor schrecklich xD Ich war mir erst nicht sicher ob du das auf meine Disk geschrieben hast, weil du net unterschrieben hast xD lg 19:15, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hey,ich bin Schlammjunges und ich wollte fragen ob du mir vielleicht ein Bild zeichnen würdest??Schreib mir doch einfach mal auf meine Disk.Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 17:37, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Hi, ich bins Schlammjunges und ich wollte dir jetzt mal sagen wie das Bild aussehen sollte.Also Krieger langhaar wbl. Farbe grau blau geschekt (ungefähr so nur halt in der beschriebenen Farbe,siehe Mousewhisker neben den Katzen Vorlagen) ohne Hintergrund,also weiß halt.Hoffe es klappt! LG Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 12:27, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hi, ich bins Schlammjunges(schon wieder) ich wollt dich eigentlich nur fragen wie ich dich denn nennen darf.schreib mir doch auf meine Disk! ;) LG Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 13:09, 14. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi weiß <---dauf ich dich so nenen? :) wollte fragen ob ich dich bei meinen freunde hinzufügen dauf ^^ GLG sammy554 Ein bomastisches Bild NANANANA! *OOO* Hier ist es und bidddeschön xD *-* ♥ thumb|Bombastisch oder |DDEINE AUSGEFLIPPTE - 18:38, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC) HAMMA*-* Hey <3 komm doch öfter mal in den chat ^-^ und du kannst echt HAMMA zeichnen *-* [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 00:20, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hay Weiß, ich habe gesehn das du den neuen Waca Wiki hintergrund gemacht hast, erstmal ein riesiges Lob, es ist super geworden *-* Und nun meine Frage, welche Größe hast du genommen? Weil ich helfe bei einem Wiki, wo wir gerne einen Hintergrund machen würden der sich nicht immer so kachelt, aber wir wissen halt die größe nicht. Lg 16:10, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC)